Nakal
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Halilintar yang sedang menjaga adik kecilnya, malah berbuat kenakalan? Saatnya Gempa bertindak! [One-shot. Elemental siblings. HaliGemDaun (brotp). Family fluff.]


**Nakal**

.

.

* * *

**_oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo_**

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Gambar cover oleh Fanlady._**

**_Fanfiction "Nakal" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_Elemental Siblings. Twins!Kids!HaliGem. Baby!Daun. Family Fluff._**

**_oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo_**

* * *

.

.

Halilintar duduk dengan tenang di karpet ruang tamu nan empuk. Di pangkuannya, sesosok bayi laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau tengah berceloteh riang sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket merah-hitamnya. Bocah enam tahun itu tersenyum tipis. Matanya bersitatap lembut dengan iris madu milik bayi berusia enam bulan yang merupakan adik bungsunya.

"Daun imut, he he he ..."

"Da da ... Mu mu mu ..."

Bocah cilik itu terkekeh pelan. Adik bayinya merespon dengan tawa kecil menggemaskan.

"Daun mau main apa sama Kak Hali?"

"Tata! Mammamammah! Dadada!"

Bayi mungil itu sibuk mengoceh menanggapi ucapan sang kakak. Dia tersenyum lebar, sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya tak beraturan. Halilintar tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Iya, iya. Kak Hali juga seneng, kok, main sama Daun."

"Gaga!"

Daun tertawa, lantas kembali memainkan jaket kakaknya. Ia tampak tertarik dengan resleting jaket yang setengah terbuka dan ujungnya berbentuk petir berwarna merah.

_Kruyuuuk ..._

Mendadak terdengar suara gemuruh kecil, mengejutkan Daun. Bayi mungil itu menoleh ke sana kemari kebingungan. Tidak menyadari suara tadi berasal dari perut sang kakak.

"He he he ... Itu suara perut Kak Hali, Daun." Pipi Halilintar memerah sedikit.

"Kuukuu?"

Perhatian Daun kembali terpusat pada kakaknya, walau ia masih tampak bingung.

"Iya ... Soalnya Kak Hali lapar, nih," bocah bertopi sewarna pakaian dengan lambang petir merah di bagian depan itu berkata. "Mama udah selesai masak belum, ya?"

"Pappappa ... Mammam!"

"Oh iya!" Halilintar berseru tiba-tiba. "Hali 'kan punya ini."

Halilintar cepat-cepat memeriksa saku jaketnya, lantas mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Roti _sandwich_ krim keju kesukaannya.

"Pappappa?" Daun menatap kakaknya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Daun, Kak Hali makan roti dulu, ya?"

"Mammam."

Halilintar membiarkan Daun setengah bersandar kepadanya. Adiknya memang baru belajar duduk, sehingga belum terlalu kuat untuk duduk sendiri berlama-lama. Daun terus mengawasi sang kakak dengan matanya yang bening. Dari saat Halilintar merobek bungkus plastik, hingga mulai memakan rotinya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Tatapan mata Daun akhirnya tertangkap oleh sepasang iris delima Halilintar, membuatnya berhenti menikmati roti yang baru dimakan setengahnya.

"Daun mau?" Halilintar bertanya spontan.

"Ta ta ta ..."

Daun refleks merespon dengan membuat suara-suara lucu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai.

"Tapi ... kata Mama, Daun nggak boleh makan ini."

"Ta ta ... Mammam!"

Halilintar terdiam, ragu menatap rotinya yang masih tersisa separuh, lalu ganti menatap adiknya.

"Kalau sedikit aja, nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ta ... papa!"

Halilintar mencuil sedikit roti miliknya. Daun tertawa kecil, sembari menggapaikan tangannya ke arah tangan Halilintar yang membawa secuil roti. Halilintar baru saja hendak menyuapkan potongan kecil roti itu ke mulut sang adik, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan panik.

"KAK HALI NGAPAIN??!"

Halilintar tersentak. Daun juga kaget. Tampak sosok yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Halilintar, berlari-lari mendekat. Gempa namanya, adik kembar Halilintar.

"Dedek belum boleh makan roti kayak kita!" bocah berpakaian hitam-cokelat itu berseru sembari duduk di dekat kedua saudaranya. "Nanti perut Dedek sakit!"

"Tapi, 'kan," Halilintar menyahut, "Dedek cuma pengin makan roti Hali sedikit."

"Dada! Mammam!" Daun mengoceh, seolah mendukung ucapan kakak sulungnya.

"Nggak boleh!" Gempa berkata galak. "Masa' dedek bayi dikasih roti? Kak Hali nakal!"

"Gem-Gem yang pelit!" kali ini Halilintar membalas dengan muka cemberut.

"Gagaga!" Daun ikut-ikutan berseru dengan alis berkerut-kerut.

Gempa menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Nanti Gem bilangin Mama, biar Kak Hali nggak boleh jagain Dedek lagi!"

"Gem-Gem jahat!"

"Kak Hali yang jahat! Mau bikin Dedek sakit!"

Halilintar tersentak. Raut wajahnya ikut berubah kesal. Namun, baru saja ia hendak meneriaki Gempa, tiba-tiba terdengar isakan kecil.

Halilintar dan Gempa sama-sama kaget. Keduanya refleks menoleh ke arah Daun. Benar saja. Sedetik berselang, tangis Daun pecah.

"Waaa! Daun, jangan nangiiis!" Gempa berkata panik.

Halilintar ikut panik, lantas mencoba memeluk sambil mengelus-elus punggung adik kecilnya.

"Gem-Gem, sih ..." Nada suara Halilintar melunak. "Dedek nggak suka liat kita berantem."

Ekspresi Gempa berubah sedih. Dengan menyesal, ia ikut mengelus-elus pipi Daun, berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Daun, maaf ... Kak Gem nggak berantem lagi, kok, sama Kak Hali ..."

Beberapa saat lewat, si kembar belum berhasil mendiamkan tangis sang adik. Saat itulah, terdengar langkah tergesa memasuki ruang keluarga tempat mereka berada. Halilintar langsung panik karena tahu siapa pemilik langkah itu.

"HALIII, ADEKNYA JANGAN DINANGISIN, DOOONG!"

Suara nyaring seorang perempuan melengking bahkan sebelum sosoknya tiba di jangkauan pandang Halilintar. Bocah itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika sosok wanita anggun berambut cokelat sebahu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Wanita itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Daun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Bukan Hali, Ma," Halilintar menyahut takut-takut. "Tadi gara-gara Gem-Gem—"

_"Halilintar."_ Cara Mama mengucapkan namanya, membuat bocah itu seketika terdiam. "Nggak usah cari-cari alasan. Mana ada Gempa di sini?"

Halilintar tersentak kecil. Ia memandang berkeliling dan tak menemukan sosok adik kembarnya di mana pun.

"Kan Hali yang Mama suruh jagain Daun." Setidaknya Halilintar sudah lebih lega ketika mendengar nada suara Mama melembut. "Dan Gempa yang beresin mainan."

Halilintar tertunduk. Sementara, Daun sudah tenang di gendongan sang ibu. Mama mendesah pelan, sebelum matanya menangkap roti dalam bungkus plastik yang tinggal setengah di tangan kiri dan secuil kecilnya di tangan kanan sang putra sulung.

"Ya udah, sekarang Hali makan siang dulu. Panggil Gempa juga, ya. Kalian makan bareng, nanti Mama nyusul." Mama beranjak beberapa langkah, kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Oh ya, lain kali, kalau Hali makan roti atau jajanan lain, Daun jangan dikasih. Daun belum boleh makan itu, Sayang. Oke?"

Halilintar tertegun. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa kata-kata. Menyimpan keheranan sambil menatap sosok Mama yang menjauh.

"Kok Mama tahu, sih?"

Halilintar memakan secuil roti yang tidak jadi diberikan kepada Daun. Saat itulah, sepasang delimanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris keemasan. Pemiliknya, Gempa, tengah mengintip dari balik tembok pembatas dengan ruangan sebelah.

Gempa terkekeh kecil, lantas berlari pergi ke arah ruang makan. Wajah Halilintar kembali ternoda cemberut. Ia pun bangkit dan cepat-cepat berlari menyusul adik kembarnya tercinta.

"GEM-GEEEEEEEM!"

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :-)

Mau setor muka dulu~ XD *plak*

Dan makasih banyak buat **Fanlady** yang udah gambarin HaliDaun (brotp) yang juga kujadikan _cover_ di sini. Ide cerita ini datangnya dari _fanart_ itu juga, sih. *bow*

Ini sebenarnya _fanfic_ lama yang pernah kuunggah di FB. Sayang kalau nggak di-_publish_ kemari, sih, ehehehe ... Ini cuma edit-edit dan ditambahin sedikit.

Hanya ingin _fluff-fluff _ria aja, dengan para elemental cilik. Semoga pembaca menikmati 'manisan' ini. Sampai jumpa lagi~ uwu

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**12.01.2020**


End file.
